


can i?

by whatifmp3



Series: camboy yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Camboy Yuta, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ft. his boyfriend Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifmp3/pseuds/whatifmp3
Summary: Yuta is a camboy and brings his boyfriend to his recent stream.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: camboy yuta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	can i?

“Hello, everyone.” Yuta greets his viewers with a smile. Comments started to flood in, views going up by the second, getting donations when he hasn’t even done anything yet. “Welcome back.” 

_hi baby!_

_yutaaa_

_hey gorgeous_

He does the usual in the beginning of his live-streams. He reads a few comments set on the side of his screen, saying his hellos to the viewers he recognizes and to some new usernames he sees. 

“Do I look okay?” He asks, fixing his black, shoulder-length hair. The chat fills with comments saying he looks amazing, sexy and hot. He chuckles reading the comments, telling his viewers his thanks.

“So, guys,” Yuta continues. “Today, I am having someone with me.”

_oooh who is it_

_Is it ur bf?_

He reads that comment immediately. “Yes, It’s my boyfriend. His name is Johnny.”

Yuta revealed he had a boyfriend for a while. It raised questions from his viewers. Johnny has never been on one of his shows before. He has never been on a cam show ever so it’s a first. Yuta was happy that he said yes to appearing one time.

“It’s his first time doing this type of thing. I was surprised he was up for it.” 

_where is he??_

_**Anonymous** donated 20 _

_You’re so sexy_

“Where is he?” he reads. “He’s not here right now but-” Yuta stops when he hears his door open, revealing the person everyone is wondering about. 

“Ah! Come here.” Yuta goes out of frame a little to bring Johnny with him, both sitting on the edge of their bed in front of the laptop. “This is Johnny, guys.” The said man waves at the camera and grins. 

“Hey everybody. Nice to finally be on here.”

Oh god he’s hot

_God damn_

_You’re lucky asf yuta!!_

_I’d fuck him_

Yuta laughs at the comments about Johnny. “Damn, they love you,” he says to him, who’s also interested in the chat. “We should get started though.. What should we do, everybody?” 

**xxx Donated 25** _suck his dick babe <3 _

_That would be so hot_

_make him feel good_

**Anonymous Donated 50**

“Hm, can I suck you off, baby?” Yuta looks at Johnny, moving closer to him and presses his hand on his dick, feeling his length through his sweatpants. “Fuck, yes.”

Yuta signals him to stand up with him still in view of the laptop. Only his lower part of his body in view. Yuta kneels down in front of Johnny, face right in front of his dick. He eyes trails from his crotch to his face before he pulls the sweatpants and underwear down slowly. Johnny’s dick out in all its glory. 

Yuta takes him in his hand, teasing him by stroking and playing with his length. “Look how big he is.” Yuta whispers. He circles his thumb at the tip, which makes Johnny wince. Yuta takes it slow. He sticks his tongue out, laying Johnny’s tip on it. 

Johnny just watches. Watching him pat his dick on his tongue repeatedly before taking him in, sinking onto his dick. All they can hear in the room in his donation notifications and the noises of Yuta sucking him off. Johnny moves his hands to grab at Yuta’s long hair, running his fingers through it. 

“Fuck,” Johnny curses as Yuta pulls off him, running his tongue along Johnny’s dick. “You’re so good at this. Taking my dick like that.” Yuta hums around him. “Isn’t he doing good, everybody?” Johnny looks at the laptop, seeing the comments of people approving of him. 

Yuta takes him all in this time. Johnny’s dick close to hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little. Johnny moans, leaning his head back. Yuta wishes his viewers could see Johnny right now. His expressions and all. He looks so hot, Yuta thinks as he looks up at him and continues to please him. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Johnny moans out, voice deep. Yuta retracts fully, trail of saliva growing as he pulls away, replacing his mouth with his hand. He strokes him back and forth till he can tell he’s about to release. Johnny groans at the feeling. 

“Yeah?” Johnny nods, mouth slightly open. “Yes, baby, fuck. I’m-”

“Cum on my tongue,” Yuta glaring up at Johnny with hooded eyes, now. “I want it, Johnny.” Yuta sticks his tongue out, waiting for Johnny to lay the tip on his pink tongue. Johnny grabs his length and does what his boyfriend wants, stroking it until he shoots in his mouth and tongue. When he’s done, Yuta swallows all of his cum down. Showing off his tongue again to show that he did. 

Johnny leans down, meeting Yuta in a heated kiss for a minute. Yuta almost forgets he’s streaming. He pulls back, going to look at his laptop. “Okay. I think we have to go, now. It’s that time.” Almost time to end.

_Nooooo don't go._

_You didn't get anything in return though_

_I wanna see you get fucked_

“I’ll show you guys how good he fucks me next time.” He turns his head to see Johnny hugging from behind him, head leaning on his shoulders. “If he’s okay with that.”

“Hell yeah I’m okay with that,” Johnny mumbles, loud enough for his viewers to hear. 

“Well, I’m ending it here. Thanks for the donations and comments. Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE THE JOHNYUERS AT
> 
> i was listening to can i by kehlani on repeat ngl that song is one of my faves by her


End file.
